


You're everything a big bad wolf could want

by Strawmari



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Mild Smut, no real plot just halloween themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: When Beth's favorite holiday rolls around and she's on the party committee, she decides to buy a couples costume.or"remember where that closet is..got some ideas"





	You're everything a big bad wolf could want

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take a break from angsty Brio and attempt some fluff..and smut.. the ages in the flashbacks are random and Dean's just, Dean.
> 
> I don't own any characters/show and any similarities to other works is coincidental.

Halloween was Beth's favorite holiday and she looked forward to it all year, it was as if she had a mental countdown complete with ghouls and goblins. Even better, there was an after-Halloween party for the parents at the school. It sounded lame, but she was on the committee, she had to go. The party was a part of a week long fundraiser the school put together, any money raised would be used for the music and art department, both of which the Boland kids participated.

The girls were going with her, and Annie's babysitter, the one with the DUIs was watching the kids. Ruby and Stan had already decided on their costumes, pirates. After several hours of deliberation Annie settled on Little Bo Peep, she didn't want to look ridiculous reusing last years.

_ "Little Bo Peep don't need Woody, she's a bad ass on her own". _

That left Beth, and albeit cheesy, she only looked through the couples costume section. She ignored the comments from the girls that Rio wouldn't dress up, she already knew she was getting her hopes up, and that's if she even worked up the courage to ask him.

_ "No way homie has dressed up. I bet a sixth of this months cut" Ruby said, as if she'd never been more sure of anything in her life. _

_ "Don't he have a sister? He might have”. _

She had seen a cute dress, little red riding hood complete with a hood and basket. She wondered if she could get Rio to be the wolf, sure it was a little cliche, but it wouldn't require much effort. 

_ Annie was 7 and Beth was 14, at least she thinks, her childhood memories were a little fuzzy now. Their mom was depressed after their dad died and she didn't blame her, but as a result they weren't allowed to go trick or treating. Annie whined when their mom passed two scream movies over and told them to have fun, that wasn't what she wanted to do and she always got her way. _

_ Beth remembered Annie had guilted her into sneaking out. She said the other kids would laugh at her if she didn't go, but the main reason was that she had to face the zombie. The zombie became a tradition in the neighborhood. Every year, the big house at the end of the street would put out a zombie that rose when people passed. Kids from blocks down would come to scream at it, the owners of the house must've had good ear plugs. _

_ Since they weren't allowed to go trick or treating, Beth had to make due. She grabbed an old bed sheet from the linen closet, cut two holes for eyes -- extremely uneven, but that worked for Halloween and draped it over her sisters head. _

Beth was used to working with she got, and if she had gotten Annie through Halloween without a fuss, there might be hope for Rio. Beth finished adding the pumpkin toppers on the cupcakes when her phone buzzed, Rio, she wiped the frosting from her hand before clicking accept. 

"Hi, did I miss a meeting? I didn't have one on my calendar".

They just met the other day in their regular park spot, dropping off his cut for the month and planned another play date for the kids. It was funny to Beth, a long time ago she was afraid of Rio, yet now, she would be near him five out of seven days and want more.

"Nah, you free?".

"The girls are coming over to finalize our costumes, but other than that, yeah".

Hearing his pause she thought about asking if he had plans for Halloween, and if not, if he wanted to join them. She wasn't thinking about what the other PTA moms would think, she didn't care how Stan would react, she just knew how she'd feel if he came.

"Cool, three work for you?".

"Yeah. Hey, Rio" she paused, unsure how to ask him so she just ran with it "are you busy on Saturday?".

If it was possible she could hear the smile form on his face, the small breath that released when he found something amusing, and she hoped that was a good sign.

"Nah, whatchu have in mind?".

It was now or never, she just needed to pull it off like a band-aid. A band-aid with a gun, that could reject her and then subject her to humiliation in front of her friends and colleagues, great.

"There's um, a Halloween party at the kids school and-" she saw Dean walk through the kitchen door, and shit, she forgot he was picking up Emma's homework "you want to go with me?".

"Bethie, is the book upstairs?" Dean questioned, pausing at the bottom stair. She had hoped he would've just grabbed the book and let her talk in private, but what was she thinking? this was Dean she was talking about.

"Yes, upstairs on her desk" she waited, once he was out of earshot she continued with Rio "the girls are going, and I was just thinking-".

"Not really my thing ma".

Beth had gone ahead and bought the Little Red Riding Hood costume and she couldn't help throwing the wolf in the cart too, it was pair, that's the only reason.

"So you got an invite to the party too? I ran into Jennie at the store and she thought we were still together".

"Yeah, I got one" Beth replied to Dean, keeping it short, she wanted him to leave so she could finish talking to Rio. She was also aware that he was still on the phone listening to everything being said.

"Remember a couple years ago, we had to many mimosas and almost had sex in the janitors closet. You know if you need a date, I'm going anyway".

That wasn’t exactly what happened, but she didn’t want to have that conversation right now, or ever. Beth heard Rio clear his throat over the speaker, and that was enough for Dean to turn his attention to the phone on the counter, if he hadn't recognized who it was already he was about to. She waited for him to speak, she knew he would and he did.

"Elizabeth the meetin cancelled, still on for Saturday?".

Dean's face turned from confused to irate, there was only one person who called her Elizabeth --Rio, and he knew that. It only took Dean a couple seconds to pack up the book, grab a couple cookies and slam the door behind him.

"You did that on purpose".

"Oh baby, I ain't worried bout you dancin with him".

Beth rolled her eyes, of course he hadn't been serious about it, it was all a show for Dean. What was it between those two? She knew they hated each other's guts and neither were subtle about it, but the divorce had already gone through, what would be the point?

"So whatchu gonna be? Firefighter, Astronaut?".

"Little Red Riding Hood actually, too bad you'll miss it" She couldn't stop herself from throwing in a little flirting, he was being so light and chatty, it was one of her favorite versions of him.

"And you want me to be..."

"The wolf" she stated, as if it should've been obvious. Who else would he be? The grandma? A tree?.

"Nah, lets forget all that and skip to when I eat you".

Beth felt her temperature rise and her face heat up, she didn't think of any innuendoes when she picked the costumes. It was too late now, they were already hanging up in her closet. 

"I... you...I'll see you Saturday" she hung up, flustered. It didn't take long until her phone dinged, bracing herself she clicked view seeing it was from Rio.

['Member where that closet is..got some ideas].

This was a very bad idea, she brought her hands up to her cheeks feeling the heat radiating off of them. If she couldn't handle a phone call, or text message, how could she handle a whole party. 

"So he agreed to be the wolf, then Dean tried to tag along?" Ruby questioned, taking her pirate hat out of the box. Stan had gotten dressed at their house, and was watching the last quarter of the Lions football game as they spoke.

"Not exactly".

Beth willed her face to stay neutral, which was easier said than done when his closet comment was at the forefront of her mind. She would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued, that she wasn't looking forward to what he had planned, and that much would have been obvious if they saw her new lace panties. 

"What does that mean?".

"He seemed...open to the character".

"Making us to play 20 questions" Annie muttered, if her sister didn't want to tell her, she would question Rio when he showed. 

She didn't have to wait long, about thirty minutes later Rio strolled through the door in a gray long sleeve shirt and dark jeans, not exactly the wolf costume Beth picked out, but at least he showed.

"And what are you? wait.. don't tell me... crime boss" Annie joked, causing Ruby to choke on her drink.

Rio let out a fake laugh, it had always been clear that he found her sister amusing. The dark jokes about death and murder were among his favorites. It didn't stop him from placing his golden gun on the counter. 

"You can't bring that".

"That's why Imma leave it here. I do know how the world works ma" he quipped, checking the safety.

"Sorry".

They loaded into the cars, some more challenging than others. Ruby and Stan had to take off their pirate hats and the parrot off his shoulder, they would have to fix it later. Annie had to lay her shepherdess crook across the back seat, and crossed her fingers she could get it back out.

The drive to the school was shorter than usual. She didn't know if its because the kids weren't with her, because it was ten at night, or if it's because Rio was driving. 

"Since you wouldn't wear the fur vest, will you at least let me color the tip of your nose?" Beth asked, holding out a paint marker.

"You want to color my nose cos I didn't wanna wear some furry shit?".

Beth nodded, it sounded crazy when he said it out loud, but yes, that's what she wanted. She wanted them to look like a pair, to seem like a couple, even a dysfunctional one.

"Fine" he sighed, moving his head further towards her. She quickly put one hand on his face to hold him in place, popping the lid off the marker with her other. She expected him to move, to say he was joking, but he sat still. She drew a small black circle on his nose first, laughing as she filled it in knowing he didn't find it as funny. 

"The boys find out bout this imma take sixty percent" he said, looking in the rearview mirror. He looked cute, if Demon and Bullet said otherwise she'd correct them.

They walked inside the school, into the party, doing their best to find their group under the dim lights. Beth liked the way the decorations ended up, the skeletons sitting out by the food, spiderwebs hanging at the top of the doorways and a motion sensored fog.

She worked hard, and between that and the pill drops she was exhausted. 

"Oh my god your face" Annie laughed, stomping her crook on the hardwood floor below.

"Its coming off".

"Don't, you look cute" Beth whispered, not as quietly as she wanted, with the music blaring she had to speak up and by the looks on their faces everyone heard it.

Rio stopped trying to wipe off the paint, but the look on his face was clear, he was serious about taking sixty if anyone else found out. She almost wished she could show Demon, he was Rio's best friend after all, had he seen him with his guard down before?.

Ruby and Stan were slow dancing off to the side, while Annie was pouring some peppermint schnapps from a flask into a cup intended for punch.

_ "Who bans alcohol at a Halloween party? That should be illegal" Annie groaned, tossing the flyer onto the ground. _

_ "Its at a school Annie". _

Rio held out his hand, shocking her he would want to dance, she guesses she really didn't know him like he knew her.

He pulled her close, letting her hands rest on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was used to being close to him, but this was different, this was new. They swayed with the music and she caught Ruby's eyes during one turn, they were filled with happiness and a hint of amusement.

_ "I don't think I've ever looked at Dean the way you look at Stan". _

_ "What about Rio?" Ruby wondered. _

Her eyes focused on his lips, and when she saw his tongue dart out, Beth knew she had been caught.

"You drew the nose ma, too late now" he joked, doing another under arm spin.

"No it's not that. I just...I realized something”.

Not giving him a chance to respond, she took his hand and led him away from the crowd.

_ "I don't want to be a french maid" Beth said, holding out the packaged costume Dean had grabbed on his way from work. Initially he didn't want to go, that's why Beth hadn't signed up for the committee, but that all changed when his friend texted he was coming to town. _

_ "We have limited choices. I'm going there straight after work and I have the suit already" Dean tried to rationalize. _

_ The party was being held in the school gym, it had toilet paper thrown all over, tombstones decorating the back wall, it was like a highschool tailgate gone wrong. It wasn't how Beth would've designed it, but that was the least of her problems. She was currently in a french maid costume, a size to small, that she didn't want to wear but did for Dean. The part that irritated her was she put it on because he wanted her to, he said she would look hot and he wasn't even paying attention to her. She danced to the music by herself, drink in hand, thankful there was an open bar. _

_ "Think you should slow down on those?". _

_ "No, I need more Ruby" Beth corrected, already waving down the bartender for another. _

_ She lost track if she was two, three, or four drinks in. She was feeling a little tipsy and Dean was still rambling on about memories from football games that happened fifteen years ago. The alcohol gave her a brief spurt of confidence, walking over, taking him by the arm and heading towards the janitors closet. _

_ Nothing happened, of course not, Dean had asked if she was crazy and if she knew people were outside. She wasn't crazy, she just wanted to feel like he cared. She didn't get to decorate the school, didn't get to pick out her costume, it wound up being the worst Halloween of her life. _

Beth always knew there was something between them, something more than what Ruby called her crime addiction. She didn't realize it until they were dancing, when she felt his hands rub against her back, or when she saw the dot he let her put on his nose to match her costume, the one she picked out. She had a love for Dean, she just was never in love with him the way she was with Rio.

"They're gonna bone" Annie yelled "I can see it, yo where's Deansie?".

"Annie" Ruby scolded, she might've had too many sips of Peppermint schnapps, and the cutoff should've been hours ago. Even though the music was loud, Annie was right next to them, she didn't have to scream. Ruby watched as they disappeared into the dark hallway, only to turn back and see a small flash of worry dance across Stan's face. 

Beth was like a sister to them both, connected at the hips since childhood, for Stan it was a little later around highschool. He had told Ruby he was nervous about what Beth was getting herself into, that they didn't see the rap sheet Turner was trying to connect him too, but they've seen what he's capable of.

"Where you goin?" Rio asked, even though he probably already could guess. The hall was abandoned, but one thing Beth had learned was when there's a party, the bathrooms stay unlocked.

"You'll see".

She pushed open the employee bathroom door and held it for him, he didn't hesitate, he just walked right in and turned to face her. Just like at the bar he let her take control, rising up on her toes she pressed her lips against his, opening her eyes slowly as she separated from him.

Rio surged back into her, it was messy, chaotic, and completely them.

She backed herself up to the door, far to quickly, giving off a pained expression as she ran directly into the doorknob. 

"Aight?" He worried, running his hand down her arm.

Deciding to answer with another kiss, she felt his hand make its way up her dress. They were really doing this, in a school bathroom, with her family and ex around. 

Her breath hitched when he slipped a finger beneath her panties, brushing them to the side.

"These new?" He whispered, moving his mouth from her neck to her ear. She had no words, no coherent words rather, so she nodded.

It wasn't the best spot, or what he jokingly threw out earlier but sometimes you have to make it work. She brought her head back against the door, thankful she didn't bump it as his thumb circled her clit. She held her leg the best she could to give him more access, ignoring the way her other trembled.

The pace started slow, her arm wrapped around the back of his neck drawing him closer.

"Fuck" she moaned, gripping onto the back of his shirt only to hear a light tear sound "I..oh god, did I rip it?".

He froze still inside her "you wanna worry bout that now?" She shook her head, letting out another moan when he bent his fingers.

That seemed to be the green light he needed to move his hand faster against her until the wave hit. His movements didn't stop though, just slowed back down and she let him until the shocks were too much. She brought her hand down to his to pull him away, letting out a small whine as his fingers left her. She took a deep breath trying to collect herself, ignoring the big grin on his face by pulling him down into another kiss, biting his lip playfully as she stepped away.

"You good?". 

"I can't feel my legs" she laughed, it was her idea, but she didn't expect either would let it go that far.

They walked back to the party in silence, occasionally brushing their hands against each other, but neither making the move to hold it.

"We wondered where you disappeared too". 

"They fucked Ruby, we just got done discussing it" Annie reminded, clearly missing the sarcasm in the others voice. Beth flushed, were they really that obvious?

"We didn't, I..we...would never" she sputtered, looking to Rio for assistance. He stood next to her with his hands in his pockets, not having to say a word because his face gave them away in more ways than one. 

"Nose goes" Annie tapped at her nose, then pointed in Rio's direction. Pivoting on her heel Beth saw the black paint had smudged off his nose, something she thought was cute ended up biting them in the ass.

"And it's on your neck sis".

The music had been lost on them, as the whole conversation had shifted to Beth and Rio’s sex life. It wasn’t like they couldn’t control themselves, it was the heat of the moment and the sudden realization of her feelings. The playlist changed to the Thriller and everyone lined up for the known choreography.

“We’re going” Ruby chimed, grabbing Stan’s hand and dragging him back to the dance floor.

“Wait for me bitch” Annie yelled, running after them at full speed. She had left her stuff with Beth, it’s not like they had any energy left in them to dance.

Beth laughed as Stan and Ruby were not only dancing, but singing along to the song. She wanted what they had, romance, friendship and the acceptance of the others faults. That wasn’t something she had with Dean, that much was obvious when she found out he cheated, not once, but four times at least. Rio wrapped his arm around her shoulders, placing a quick kiss on her temple. It wasn’t how she expected the night to go, it was ten times better and if she had to rank her favorite Halloween moments, this would be at the top.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Little Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs... blame the body parts being mailed to Beth for the title.


End file.
